


Implications of a Reunion

by Jestereir



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I give up using these tags correctly, how do these tags even work i'm new h e r e, this is basically based on an ask on tumblr so s h rugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestereir/pseuds/Jestereir
Summary: It’s a RWBY reunion! A reunion is always a joy to be had, but one must not forget the implications that come with one. Shenanigans (of the emotional kind) ensue as team RWBY is reunited: Ruby meets up with a slightly angry Weiss, and then they meet with Yang– who proceeds to then become a little (y)angry with Blake. Oh, and Zwei is there too.





	

The first was the team leader. 

A girl clad in red as she traversed with an unfamiliar team, albeit friends of theirs as well. Ruby Rose, now walking alone towards the center of the town, eyes flickering with just the hint of uncertainty and _excitement_. Hands shaking from nervousness, Ruby pursed her lips as she looked around in anticipation yet feeling an uncertainty that they may not join her, but she still clung onto that glimmer of hope with all that she could.

And then there was the heiress. The best teammate that Ruby could have ever asked for.

She too, wandered the town with a similar uncertainty, though her steps were taken with her usual elegance _and_  a sense of eagerness–  much unlike her usual expression, an apprehensive smile pulled at her lips. Drawing many looks towards her, Weiss Schnee remained unperturbed by the attention, her sole focus to find the others. 

The hidden faunus. The most uncertain of the team, as her feline ears were ever so slightly lowered at the mere _thought_  that they were to be united. 

Guilt weighed her down as she tread slowly, uncertainty clearly seen by the very way that she walked. A sigh escaped her lips as Blake Belladonna looked around with a wary gaze, many emotions displayed on her face yet overtaken by the _fear_  that she felt. Even so, she tried her very hardest to appear **calm**.  


And the last but not least, was the firecracker. Ruby’s sister: the party girl, yet the level-headed. The most caring person the entire team knew.

Yang Xiao Long. Though a stub was what remained of her right arm, those met with her fierce expression that were a bright smile and equally sparkling purple eyes would be met with a gaze that challenged the thought of her as an invalid. She, who would not be rendered flightless with the loss of a wing, shown by with how her stride was taken with a confidence that only _she_ could exude.

As if it were fate, the first to meet one another was exactly the initiation: the leader and the heiress. 

“ Ruby Rose! ” Turning at the call of her name, Ruby’s eyes widened at the sight of Weiss approaching her, though that expression soon turning into a variety of emotions: first, joy– then, confusion. Which could be explained by the lecture that Weiss promptly launched into upon the two meeting.   


“ Have you _not_  been taking care of yourself?! What are these bruises and cuts? I am sure that you are **fully**  aware that those can only be attained if you had low aura– which leads me to my second question: _how many times_  did you run low on aura?! You’re just as childish and reckless as you were during the initiation! ”  


“ Weiss, I can explain– ”  


Began Ruby, but before she could continue any further she was soon interrupted by a tight hug by the one that had appeared furious mere moments ago, an “oof” escaping her lips from how tightly she was being held by the other. Her initial confusion doubled as she struggled to understand the situation that she was in at the current moment. 

“ W-weiss?? I don’t understand– ” Words leaving her lips in a stammer, she was soon interrupted by the heiress once again, albeit by words this time.  


“ Be more careful, you _dolt_. Think about how I, the best teammate would feel if you got hurt while I wasn’t around! Who knows how many dangerous situations you were in while I– _we_  weren’t around, you reckless child! ”

The familiarity of how Weiss struggled with showing blatant affection caused the leader to smile, returning the hug as best as she could with a soft laugh. “ I missed you too, Weiss. ”

“ Shut up, I’m emotional. ” Weiss mumbled, sniffling ever so slightly before joining Ruby in her laughter.   


“ Am I interrupting something? ” said a familiar voice, with a smirk that could almost be _heard_  in her sentence. Their respective responses varied: Weiss simply huffed, still in the embrace with Ruby while _Ruby_  decided to _drag Weiss along in their hug_  and bring Yang into said hug. All while “ Yaaaaaaaaaaaang!! ” left her lips, and the collision happened as ungraciously as expected. 

Ruby, being the one that had made the decision to partake in this act simply wrapped her arms around the two; Weiss, however: had a more unfortunate experience. She had the undeniable  _pleasure_ to experience being awkwardly lodged between the two sisters in the most uncomfortable position possible, her face mere centimeters away from Ruby’s armpit _and_  her hand pushing away at Ruby in a desperate attempt to avoid said contact. And lastly, Yang simply hugged the two as tightly as she could, as though it were a measurement of the affection that she had for her team mates. 

Regardless of how each of them were in this awkward embrace, they all burst into peals of laughter that harbored feelings of joy, familiarity, but most of all– _relief_. That they were all okay: though having had gone through their own individual obstacles, that in the end of the day, they were safe now. Sniffles were what interrupted the laughter, coming from the heiress once again which was what caused Yang to quip:

“ The Ice Queen is crying? Boarbatusks are about to start flying because she’s losing her.. _cool_. ” Silence fell upon the three as Weiss simply stared at Yang incredulously, now released from the hold that Ruby had on her, rubbing at her eyes. “ Get it, because we call you the Ice Queen? Eh? ”  


“ I don’t know why I’m even friends with you. ” Weiss muttered, though exasperated, still joyous over their reunion. 

Smirking, Yang nudged over at Weiss and smiled over to her sister, before the two sisters chimed in unison: “ Because you loooove us~ ”  


“ Please stop that before it becomes untrue. ”  


“ Awwwww, Weiss~ ”  


“ That’s it, I’m ending our friendship– ”

“ ZWEI!!! ”  


A distant bark was what interrupted their banter, to which Ruby dashed towards at the speed of light, soon followed by an equally excited Weiss as the small dog barked at seemingly nothing. Their expressions soon turned into one of disbelief upon seeing the ‘nothing’ that Zwei was barking at, both of them peeking around the corner only to see Blake in a defensive stance with her ears lowered. 

“ Blake?! Blake!! ” Ruby squealed, about to launch herself towards their beloved teammate when Weiss pulled her back, thrusting the small dog into Ruby’s arms and shushing her. Though she was about to protest, Weiss managed to grab her attention over to her elder sister who was now staring at their faunus friend with a somber expression.   


“ Yang, I’m sure that she has her reasons and it’s okay, you don’t have to be angry with her, really– ” Was her attempt to try and reason with her sister, but Yang simply strode over to Blake with gripped fists, before standing right in front of Blake, just _staring_. Blake, as if expecting the blonde to lash out at any moment, simply braced herself for the fact that Yang would mostly likely _hate_  her for her actions. And it appeared to be the best course of action, as Yang sighed in frustration, looking up at Blake who simply had a defeated expression on her before she finally _spoke_ :  


“ ..Why did you leave? ”

Quickly blinking in response, Blake’s initially defensive stance did not falter albeit confusion was the primary emotion that surfaced amidst the turmoil within her. “ Why…? ” She echoed, as though she were in disbelief from Yang’s lack of emotion entirely, “ I.. Yang, I can explain– ”

“ I don’t care why you did it. I just.. ” Sighing in exasperation again, Yang stared down at her hands– both the robotic replacement and the one that remained. Her hand curled tightly into a fist before it relaxed once more, yet another sigh escaping her lips. “ I _know_  why you did it. But I just want to know why you did it after all that we’ve been through. I want to know why you left your team, your.. _friends_  behind. ” A bitter laugh followed Yang’s words, to which Blake winced in response. “ I know I’m not making sense, it just… _hurts_. ”

Still apprehensive, Blake finally decided to break the silence after some time with carefully chosen words: “ Yang, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you and.. the _reason_ I left was because I didn’t want you– _all_  of you to be hurt because of me. You have every right to be angry with me for what I did, so I understand– ”

“ No, you don’t! ” Anger finally broke through from Yang’s calm exterior, clearly evident by the change of color in her irises from purple to _red_. “ You don’t understand. I’m angry because I _know_  that you blamed yourself. That you think that it’s all your fault entirely, and then _left_  before I could tell you that it wasn’t. ” 

Pulling Blake who only had a surprised expression on her face into a tight hug, Yang closed her eyes before continuing her words: “ Blake, I never hated you. I never blamed you for what happened. So please.. don’t think that I did. ”   


Tears welling up in Blake’s eyes, she simply returned Yang’s hug and nodded into the blonde’s shoulder. “ I’m sorry. ”

Yang chuckled, pushing the tearing Blake away firmly and holding her at arm’s length. “ You don’t really think everything will be okay with just that, do you? ” Though the majority of Yang’s words had taken Blake by surprise, these did not faze her in the slightest, knowingly accepting it all. “ I don’t forgive you right now, but I’m going to try to. And maybe at some point, we’ll go back to how we were. ”

Once again pulling Blake close, Yang lightly placed a kiss at the tear that had trailed down the brunette’s cheek, causing said brunette to blush furiously at the sudden contact. To which Yang smirked even more, watching as Blake wiped away at her tears in a flustered state while she continued: “ So wait for me, alright? ”

As Blake attempted to give a nod in response amidst her embarrassment, what interrupted the moment was a small bark from Zwei, causing the two to turn their attention to Ruby and Weiss. One, who was busy fussing over Zwei and generally giving him as much affection as she possibly could, the other staring at her sister with an overly comical grossed out look.

“ Ewwww, get a room, sis! ” Ruby yelled from afar while Zwei leaped out of Weiss’ arms and barked once again, both Yang and Blake smiling from the familiarity of it all. Weiss, being in a state of disarray from the sadness that Zwei had left her and the joy that the team had been reunited simply started crying once again. And that crying was amusingly enough, the catalyst that reunited team RWBY entirely.

Only banter could be heard from them, friends now together after a long time apart:

“ It really is strange to see Weiss cry so much. ”  


“ I’m offended that my showing emotions is apparently out of character! It’s not like I don’t show any at all– ”

Cue a gasp from Ruby. “ Ohhhhhh my god. Yang. Is that. A ROBOT ARM???!!! What does it do??? Can it– ”

“ No, Ruby, it can’t shoot dust rounds. ” Yang fingerguns. “ Not _yet_. ”  


“ Ruby, I’m having an emotional moment! And is everyone ignoring me just to talk about the impossibility of Yang having an arm that will _shoot dust rounds?!_ ”  


“ Just because your weapon isn’t also a gun doesn’t mean you have to be jealous about it, Ice Queen~ ”  


“ I am not! Jealous! ”  


“ I don’t think it’s a good idea to have a robot arm that can shoot dust rounds in the first place, Ruby. ”

“ I refuse to believe that this is going to end with me _crying_  the entire time I was here – ”


End file.
